Rekindling the Fires of Lost Souls
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: A mission involving a growing Grimm problem and hybrids brings RWBY to Death City. An old friend of Blake's has been spending quite a bit of time around Soul and Maka. What will happen when the two reunite after years apart? Blake/Blair pairing, possible Ruby/Maka as well.
1. Fight!

_**I don't own RWBY nor do I own Soul Eater.**_

_**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written anything for Soul Eater and, after spotting a picture on Facebook, I figured I could try out this type of crossover. Obviously, it's an alternate universe considering Grimm, Kishin, souls, the soulless... you get the point. Hope you guys all enjoy the fic while it lasts!**_

* * *

"Come on, Soul, hurry up!" Maka shouted, urging her partner faster as they made their way through the streets of Death City.

"Calm down, Maka." Soul sighed, continuing his leisurely pace as Blair hopped along beside him. She had insisted on coming along for this trip because she was bored and wanted to watch Soul and Maka at work. "I doubt Sweeney Todd will get very far, seriously."

"Still, it would be nice to finally catch him so that we can get back home."

"True." Soul chuckled. "A nice warm bed and the TV."

Maka rolled her eyes at her partner's daydream before continuing on her search for the corrupt barber they were looking for. Movement caught her eye in the shadows and the meister called to her two companions. The figure that stepped from the shadows matched the description they had been given and the trio were instantly on the alert for any incoming attack.

However, Todd seemed to understand who they were and what they were there for because he turned and bolted, racing through alleys and backstreets to avoid the hunters. Maka rolled her eyes and instantly gave chase, Soul right on her heels. As they were following their target, they heard roars nearby and glanced around in confusion before continuing the chase. Blair moved in front of their target and shouted, "Halloween Cannon!"

A large pumpkin slammed into the man's chest, knocking him backwards onto the ground. Grabbing at a pair of scissors, the corrupt barber brandished the utensils threateningly.

Maka and Soul watched in mild fascination as they melded to his arm, his body morphing around the scissors. "Soul, you ready for this?" The young meister asked.

"Aren't I always?" The weapon sneered, extending his arm and letting it turn into the scythe blade before Maka grabbed a hold of his other arm and he transformed completely.

"Then let's do this."

Maka leaped forward, swinging her weapon expertly as Sweeney swung his arms. The sounds of metal clashing on metal echoed around them as Maka pulled back, glaring at the larger man. Eyes narrowing to try finding an opening, she moved forward again, feinting to the right before swinging at his left. The move was easily blocked, the corrupt barber seeing through the ruse to swing his arm towards the smaller girl.

Maka barely had time to duck as the scissors slashed across the place her head had been seconds before. Growling in irritation, she thrust Soul forward, snagging the barber's human arm and slicing clean through it halfway between wrist and elbow. Blood spurted from the wound and Todd gave a soft growl, glancing down at it before unhooking a razor from his belt using the scissors and melding it to the injured arm, created a larger razor.

"Well isn't that just great." Soul huffed, both he and his meister trying to work out a plan as to how they were going to deal with this now.

"Blair!" Maka called, glancing to the black cat a few feet away. "Do you think you could distract him while Soul and I look for an opening to take the hit?"

"You got it." Blair replied, leaping into the air. "Floating Pumpkin!" she called, landing atop a floating jack-o-lantern seconds later and transforming into her human form to be able to do this easier. "Let's see how he likes my Pum-pumpkin pumpkin... Halloween Cannon!"

Several pumpkins began soaring toward the barber. Sweeney took notice of them and began jumping around the explosives, slicing through one or two, but only getting covered in pumpkin for his trouble. "Can you see an opening, Soul?" Maka asked her scythe.

"No, dude's good at covering his weak spots. Wait! There's one! Go for it!"

While Sweeney's back was turned. Maka leaped forward, ready to tear into him so that Soul could have his meal. However, there was one unexpected factor that happened to change the plan.

A large black bear.

Well, it looked like a bear with a wolf's tail... and for some reason, it was wearing a white mask. As Maka grew closer to Sweeney Todd in order to deliver the killing blow, the large bear-wolf came crashing from an alley, slamming into the barber and Maka, sending all three of them flying. Hopping up, the young meister saw the bear thing battling against Sweeney Todd, the pair seeming to be evenly matched. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Maka jumped forward, sinking her scythe into the bear first.

Definitely the wrong move to take.

The creature turned on her while still batting at the scissors and razor, large red eyes narrowing on her. One large paw with massive claws swung from her blind side and slashed at the meister. Maka ducked the incoming swipe and yanked Soul free, wondering how to deal with both of these creatures. Dodging another slash, Maka found herself a few feet away from Sweeney Todd.

_At the very least, Soul and I can finish our mission, though I hope something is nearby to take care of that bear._ Leaping for Sweeney Todd, Maka miscalculated the monster's attacks and found herself on the receiving end of a particularly vicious hit. Maka gasped in shock, the force of the large beast's blow launching her right where she needed to be. Raising Soul quickly, the meister slashed through the barber's chest, reducing him to ribbons of black mist.

As Soul transformed and ate the red soul, Maka and Blair turned to watch the people who were fighting the large creature that had come out of nowhere.

Golden eyes watched the fight curiously, wanting to get involved as well... until they alighted on a black-clad brunette with a large bow on her head.

_**...**_

Ruby rushed through the city, zooming after the large Ursa and Beowolf hybrid her team was pursuing. Blake was right beside her, Weiss grabbing Yang and using her glyphs to propel the two of them further ahead to keep an eye on the hybrid's progress.

"Blake!" The team leader shouted. "We need to slow it down somehow."

"Leave that to me!" The Faunus replied, taking several leaps in order to catch up with the Grimm before moving passed it and throwing out Gambol Shroud. The weapon's ribbon helped it swing around a nearby pole, tripping the Grimm hybrid so that Ruby could catch up.

"Thanks." The redhead grinned, signaling to Weiss and Yang as she and Blake circled the large creature. The white-haired girl launched them both from a glyph and Yang used her gun to get them the rest of the way. Weiss landed gracefully next to Blake as Yang landed right on the hybrid's back, taking a leaf from Nora's book.

_I can see why she did it._ the blonde chuckled, riding the back of the beast as it tried to dislodge her. _This is kinda fun!_ Aiming her gauntlets at the beast's back, Yang released a round from each shotgun, propelling herself from the creature's back while also doing it some damage and giving her team an opening to attack.

Weiss swung Myrtenaster expertly, using her glyphs to zoom forward and slash at the beast several times with the fiery dust within the red chamber. Ruby and Blake came at it from two different sides perpendicular to Weiss', Blake using her speed to slam Gambol Shroud's shield against the Ursawolf's flank while Ruby fired round after round, knowing her team was fast enough to dodge stray bullets.

Yang came at the creature head-on, delivering several punches to its belly without shooting, lest she propel it into Weiss by accident. With the attacks coming from four different sides, the Grimm was uncertain who to bite first and which direction to go. So it did the only thing it could. Lashing out at Yang, who appeared to be the strongest, the creature raced for Weiss who had kept the most distance thus far and who's attacks weren't nearly as painful as Ruby's or quick as Blake's.

Thinking on instinct, Weiss leaped into the air, giving the Grimm the perfect route of escape. Ruby pulled Crescent Rose from the ground as Yang loaded Ember Celica and the quartet raced after their target, not wanting to let it find someone in the depths of Death City.

"It's heading for that group of people over there!" Ruby shouted, motioning to where two women were fighting a man with... a razor and scissors for arms.

Blake and Yang paused, Weiss blinking in shock. As students of Beacon, they were used to seeing plenty of strange things, but a petite girl swinging a _scythe_ at a man with _barber tools for arms_ while a woman on a _floating pumpkin_ shot more pumpkins at the man was definitely near the top of the list now.

"What in the name of Dust?" Weiss breathed, watching the Ursawolf begin attacking the man with the weaponized arms.

"I have no clue." Blake replied, wondering how they managed to be born into such a strange world. _I couldn't have been born in a universe where cats ruled the world?_ she wondered briefly, watching as the woman disappeared and feeling that there was something vaguely familiar about her.

As the girl was batted to the side by the Grimm, Ruby ordered for the team to move in. As if on cue, the other three members leaped into action.

Blake rushed forward, using Gambol Shroud just as Ruby wanted, tying it around the Grimm's throat. Ruby nodded to Weiss who pointed her finger at the ribbon and used her glyphs to tighten it while Blake held on for dear life and wished she hadn't filed her claws that morning.

The hybrid flung itself around, Yang shooting at it to keep it disoriented while Weiss continued strangling it. Finally, Ruby motioned for Weiss to loosen the ribbon, which the heiress did gladly. Taking a run at the weakened Grimm, Ruby leaped up with Crescent Rose unfolding once more into its scythe form. Turning the rifle end down, she motioned to Blake who jumped away just as the barrage of bullets rained down, impaling the Ursawolf several times.

The creature fell to the ground in a bloody mess and Yang grinned, catching her sister as Ruby landed. "Great plan, Sis." She praised, Weiss and Blake nodding in agreement.

"One of the less crazy but still effective ones." The white-themed member concurred.

Blake's ears suddenly twitched and she turned her head, finding the duo of people watching them, including a cat with a witch's hat upon its head.

Slowly, she began walking forward, her eyes trained on those of the cat. Said cat began creeping toward her and the two met in the middle.

"That hat..." Blake whispered. "Even after all this time, I would still know it anywhere. Is that you, Blair?"

There was a pregnant silence from both parties before a small puff of smoke obscured the cat and in its place stood a beautiful woman with golden eyes.

"Yes Blake." She breathed. "It's me."

* * *

**_Ah, how I love writing battle scenes and both these shows give me the perfect ammunition for writing it. Plenty of fighting action within them both for me to go off of. So, what do you think of it? Drop me a review, yeah?_**

_**And there's the first chapter. Something tells me that I might need to brush up on my fight scene writing. This actually took something out of me to write them. I hope you guys enjoyed them nonetheless. **_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	2. Scythe Masters

_**Alright, back with another chapter since I just left you guys hanging in the last one. Hopefully that last chapter got the majority of that whole leading up to a meeting thing out of the way and I can focus on exposition for the next few chapters. Enjoy this one while I muse on that.**_

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Yang glanced at each other in utter confusion as the two cat-like creatures drank each other in. Blake reached up at the same time as Blair did and untied her bow as Blair removed her hat. Purple ears flicked in each other's direction for a few seconds before Blake smiled.

"It's been a while." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." Blair murmured. "I wanted to leave quickly." Her eyes flicked to the group behind the brunette and smiled. "From the group behind you, I take it you're not with them anymore either?"

"No, I left a year and a half ago, right before I began attending Beacon Academy."

"Finally fulfilling your dream of making a difference the right way, huh?"

Before Blake could reply, Soul shouted, "Could someone please explain what's going on here?"

Blair giggled slightly and said, "Shall we head somewhere to tell the full story properly? Your posse seems just as interested as mine."

"Alright. Where do you live?"

"Come with me." Blair took Blake's hand and began leading her away, Team RWBY, Maka and Soul close on their heels. As they walked, both cat-girls replaced their respective disguises.

Maka and Ruby eyed each other curiously, noting that both handled a scythe fairly well. "So he turns into a scythe for you to use?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah." Maka responded with a small smile. "I'm his meister and he's my weapon. I'm the only one that can wield him. What about yours?"

"Crescent Rose? I created her myself. My uncle Qrow helped me build her. It's a scythe and a customizable sniper rifle."

"You mean, it's a scythe and a gun in one?" Hazel eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah." Ruby affirmed. "Most of the weapons found at Beacon and in Vale are some part sharp object and some part gun. Weiss' Myrtenaster has a revolver chamber, Blake's Gambol Shroud has a sheath that can turn into a gun that can also be used as a pistol whip and my sister Yang's Ember Celica gauntlets are nothing but pure shot gun... and explosive."

"That's really neat." Maka murmured in awe. "At Death Meister Weapon Academy, most of the weapons can only turn into one thing, except Tsubaki, the weapon of our friend Black Star. She can turn into several different kinds of weapons."

"It would be nice to meet them." Ruby sighed dreamily.

"Maybe we can get our friends together sometime, when all of you aren't on a mission and we're not busy?"

"Sounds great!"

"We're here." Blair called to them all, slipping the key from beside the doorframe and unlocking the door, leading the two groups inside.

All of them settled down on the furniture in the living room and Soul demanded, "Blair, how do you know this chick? Is she another magical cat like you? How long have you known each other? Are-?"

"Slow down there, Soul." Maka told him. "I know you're not used to so many hot girls being in our house at once, but you're going to have to control yourself."

"Hey, I'm swarmed by hot girls all the time!" The weapon snapped back. Blair and Yang got the same idea and tackled him to the ground at the same time, their chests pushing together with his head in between.

"I like a man with experience." Yang whispered huskily.

Blair held up three fingers and counted down. Just before she got to zero, blood spurted from Soul's nose and he went into a daze for a while.

Standing, the two women high-fived before Blair turned into a cat and leaped onto Blake's lap, the brunette beginning to scratch her ears. "I suppose we should start at the beginning." She murmured, raising her head to meet her friends' eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Blair agreed, clearing her throat.

* * *

_**There's chapter two for you. I know I left you on a cliffhanger, but if you've ever read my work, you would know that that's just how I work. I thrive off cliffhangers. Now then, why don't you drop me a review so I can start on chapter three for you, hm?**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. **_


	3. Backstory

_**Okay, here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up, there are obviously going to be changes to Blair's background story so I hope you're ready for that. Also, the group is in the mysterious Vacuo and therefore, I'm making it so that the different kingdoms see different moons at night to justify Death City's weird ass bloody smiled moon. That is all. **_

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Maka leaned forward eagerly, wanting to hear the story. Blair took a deep breath and began telling her tale.

"As some of you may know, Blake was a member of the White Fang, a Faunus activist group." Soul interrupted almost immediately.

"What's a Faunus? Some type of flower person?"

"You're thinking of Flora, you idiot." Weiss snapped. "Fauna is the correct term for animal life, hence why people with animal traits are called Faunus."

"You would have known that if you payed attention in class." Maka told him.

"No need to be a snippy bitch about it." Soul huffed, causing Weiss' eyes to narrow significantly. Before anything else could be said, Blake took up the story.

"However, despite being part of the White Fang since childhood, I didn't join because I'd heard of it somewhere. Blair here recruited me for the protests."

"Seriously?" Maka snorted.

"Something funny?" Blake asked evenly.

"The Blair we know wouldn't take part in protesting and definitely wouldn't exert herself into recruiting people." Soul snickered.

"That just proves you don't know the Blair I know." Blake shrugged, leveling him with a blank yellow gaze. Soul huffed and looked away as Blair continued.

"Anyway, I pretty much watched over Blake for the most part. She was so eager to try making a difference and proving that the Faunus weren't people to be feared. She even made me start wanting to get involved even more than I was. I went with her to every protest instead of ones just for cat-themed Faunus. I stood by her side and protected her from anyone that tried exploiting her status as Faunus.

"When she was roughly nine or ten years old, I bought her the bow that she wears everywhere. I was tired of people making fun of or pulling her ears."

"So she told me to prove myself to them." Blake cut in. "Make them think I was human and then reveal myself as a Faunus to prove that not all Faunus were bad. That was also around the time I began practicing with Gambol Shroud so that I could protect myself from harm."

"I left the year the White Fang turned in to new leadership. The second our flag changed, I could feel something about it was off. Blake was only twelve at the time. I was roughly around sixteen, but I still didn't want to hurt her.

"It was during a raid that I made my escape. I volunteered to hijack a train of dust." Blake saw Weiss' eye twitch for a split second. "The mission failed, of course, since it was just me and some other Faunus named Adam. He actually tried to stop me from leaving." Blair sniffed in contempt, much the same way Weiss would toward someone she considered of lower status. "I used one of my Halloween Cannons to give him nasty scars over his eyes before I left the train car."

"That's actually how I left too." Blake murmured, lowering her head in guilt. "I'm sorry to say that the mission did in fact succeed, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"I was on a mission with Adam. We were meant to just destroy the train cars with the dust in it, but when I asked about the crew... it's like he didn't care that he was killing innocent people.

"When people are attacking you, that's one thing, but I refused to kill anyone who hadn't done anything. So, when he was sufficiently distracted, I cut the line connecting the crew to the explosives and left the White Fang.

"A few months later, I was out on the streets walking around and minding my own business when I saw a beowolf attacking a woman and her baby. I thought quickly about what to do next and helped her out. It wasn't until she asked me if I was huntress that I realized I had another chance to be able to do right and show people that Faunus were just as good as humans.

"I forged transcripts to help me get into Beacon. I didn't want to seem overly exceptional because that would draw attention to the fact that no one had ever heard of me. Instead, I just made it a little over enough to pass the criteria needed to get into Beacon, hoping that, despite the lies I used to get in, I would be able to earn my place in the Academy as well."

"After the performance you gave with that giant bear-wolf-thing, I would think you've proven yourself." Maka told her.

"And you proved yourself even before that." Ruby told her teammate, making Blake smile in thanks. Silence passed for a moment before the Schnee heiress broke.

"So... you hijacked the train of dust?" Weiss asked slowly. Blake lowered her head and nodded. "And when were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't." The brunette said simply.

"You stole from my family!" The white-haired girl shouted.

"Hey!" Maka yelled. "Do you mean to tell me that you've never done anything you regret?"

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but closed it immediately. "I'm sorry." Blake whispered.

"Wait." Soul cut in. "But I thought you were a magical cat." He glanced to Blair who was purring in Blake's lap.

"No, I said I was a cat with a load of magic, which is somewhat true." Hopping off Blake's lap, Blair transformed into her Faunus form. "I've had my magic ever since I could remember. For the longest time, I was classified as a half-witch because of it. I use the magic to change me into a cat because that's an easier form than trying to explain to people why I have ears on top of my head."

"And I've kept my bow." Blake told her softly, to which Blair smiled and stroked the ears gently, eliciting a soft rumbling purr.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Maka asked Ruby.

"We're mostly here to stop an increase in Grimm from entering Death City." The redhead told her. "After that, we're heading back to Beacon."

"It might take a while to get rid of them all." Yang sighed. "But we're more than capable of the task."

"Well, maybe you could come to DMWA sometime to meet some of our friends." The meister suggested.

"Sounds cool." Ruby agreed. "For now, we have to go unpack our things in the apartment we've gotten."

"Take care." Maka told them. Blake was the last of her team to leave, hugging Blair close. The older Faunus returned the embrace gently, rubbing her friend's back.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow." She said.

Blake nodded and hurried after her team, not wanting to be left behind. Once outside, the quartet began heading in the direction of the cabin they shared right outside of town.

"Weiss?" The white-themed girl turned to her opposite and cocked an eyebrow. "I really _am_ sorry about stealing that train from your family. I wasn't trying to make life hard for you. I just thought we were finally doing right. But I was wrong and I left."

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to her. "I told you I don't care what you did in your past and I will stand by what I said. I just wish you would have told me."

Blake nodded and the team walked in silence until they arrived at their cabin. Weiss began brushing her hair to rid it of the knots she had accumulated during the fight, Ruby began cleaning Crescent Rose to make certain her baby was nice and shiny for the coming day, Yang flopped to the floor to do cool down exercises before her shower and Blake moved to the window, staring at the grinning moon above.

_It's so different than our moon._ she mused, cocking her head as she remembered the splintered moon above Vale. Vacuo was quite a ways away from that. Sighing to herself, Blake shrugged. _Maybe I can visit Blair tomorrow after Ruby's finished having us patrol. It would be nice to catch up again. _

A small blush sprang to the brunette's cheeks as she thought again of the girl who had mentored her when she was younger. She had to admit that Blair had gotten even more attractive than the last time she had seen her. Shaking her head free of the thoughts, Blake curled up on her bunk underneath Yang's, the school giving them real bunk beds instead of making them build their own. Pulling out one of her favorite books, Blake became lost in the story, her distant thoughts wandering to a certain cat.

* * *

_**And there's chapter three! Hope you guys don't mind it, but I adore this one. Changing history is fun, especially when it holds special meaning. Tell me what you think, kay? **_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


End file.
